


Walk in the Park, Romp in the Bushes

by Nate2247



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, First Time, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate2247/pseuds/Nate2247
Summary: Hornet gets a visitor from the past.





	Walk in the Park, Romp in the Bushes

      Wind roared past Hornet as she flung herself through Greenpath, silky strands of weaverweb trailing behind her. The lush forest of plants and moss rushed by around her, blurring together into a overgrown cacophony of color. With the Radiance defeated and the Infection gone, Greenpath had been allowed to return to its natural, beautiful state over the course of many years. It was blooming season for many of the flowers, and enticingly sweet scents filled the air. Hornet would never admit it, but she much preferred the gardens of Greenpath to the dark, musty catacombs that made up Deepnest.

      Eventually, Hornet arrived to her destination- a large thicket of brambles twisted and tied into one another. Hornet readied her nail, and swung at the viny thorns, taking chunks out of the plant wall. Eventually, she hacked away the last of the vines, revealing a small circular clearing, hidden away from the main path. Lush grass covered the ground like a soft carpet. Flowers along the edges bloomed in beautiful patterns that only nature could create. Two rows of lighting bug lamps lit the way through an otherwise dim, but not dark, room.  room. A path in between the lamps led towards the middle, and at the center of it all sat a large gazebo.

      At a glance, the gazebo appeared to be made out of pure quartz, with thick columns supporting a domed stain glass roof, which shined colored light onto the floor below. A pure white bench sat in the center, basking in luminescence from above. The entire scene felt relaxing to Hornet.

      Which is exactly why she hated it.

      Growing up in Deepnest, and later surviving during the Fall, Hornet quickly learned to never, ever “relax”. For her, relaxation meant putting her guard down, making herself vulnerable, exposing her weaknesses.

      But then, of course, why did she feel so relaxed right now? Hornet tightened her grip on her nail and took cautious, but purposeful strides towards the gazebo. The more she thought about it, the more the realized- she had been to Greenpath countless times, and had explored every nook and cranny. How had she never discovered this place? And more curiously, how did she know exactly how to find it?

      Hornet tried to focus. There were only two times Hornet ever felt relaxed; when she was in her home, and when she was asleep-

      Hornet came to a sudden realization.    

      “Oh, no.”

      “Oh,  _ yes! _ ” A feminine voice called from behind her.

      Hornet spun around and whipped her nail outwards, sending it flying towards the voice. Right before the nail connected, the intruder vanished in a puff of crimson smoke. Hornet quickly retracted the thread, drawing back the nail as fast as she threw it, before skillfully catching it in mid-air.

      “Well, that was unexpected.” The voice commented, once again behind Hornet. She turns around again, rage fueling her emotions.

      There, in all her crimson glory, Grimm sat on the bench. The scarlet specter grimaced slightly at Hornet.

      Hornet returned the scathing look. 

“What are you doing here?” She spat out. “I thought you ran off five years ago?”

      “Well, I did.” Grimm shrugged, “But I’m back now. And just look at you! All grown up and the Queen of Hallownest! Last time I saw you, you were barley half my height!”

      It was true. Hornet has grown quite a bit over the course of five years. Now, she was right at eye-level with Grimm.

      Of course, now that she thought about it, something was a little… off?

      “Weren’t you a man?” Hornet asked quizzically.

      “Honey, I’m whatever you want me to be.” Grimm lounged back on the bench. “This is  _ your  _ dream, after all.”

      Surprised, Hornet lowered her nail slightly. “What?”

      Grimm snapped her fingers. Before she could react, a misty could of red smoke swirled around Hornet. When it dissipated, she found herself standing next to a now-upright Grimm, who had her arms draped over Hornet, holding her close.

      “Don’t you find it even a little  _ curious _ that you’ve rejected all of your male suitors?” Grimm mumbled, tracing the side of Hornet’s face with a clawed black finger.

      She was right- Hornet had no interest in any possible future kings. Many had proposed, some of whom Hornet even liked, but none of them took her hand in marriage. Of course, Hornet has always chalked it up to simply being too busy for romance.

      Grimm cupped Hornet’s chin, tilting it upwards, looking deeply into her crimson eyes.

      “Don’t you think it’s time you had a little ...fun?” Grimm crooned. Looking into her eyes, something within Hornet stirred- a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

      Suddenly, Hornet snapped back to her senses. She slapped Grimm’s hand away, startling her.

      “You have ten seconds to get out of my head, or I’m going to  _ pin you to the void-banished wall!” _

__ Grimm groaned. “Ok, believe me- I wouldn’t be here if I could help it. But I’m  _ desperate  _ right now- desperate enough to get help from somebody like  _ you _ .”

      “And just what is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Hornet demanded.

      “I’m  _ hungry _ ! The flame is hard to maintain without access to strong emotion, and since the fall of the Radiance people aren’t as susceptible to my dream invasions as they used to be.”

      She continued. “I don’t know if it’s because your a Vessel, or because your mental fortitude is these  _ terrible  _ right now, but I saw your mind, and I followed it here. If you kick me out, I’ll just come back the next time you sleep, and the next, and the next, and I’ll only stop when I get what I want. Got it?!”

      Hornet roared in response, and tacked Grimm, shoving her against a marble column. Grimm tried to struggle, but Hornet sank her nail in, right next to her head.

      Grimm went still, her eyes darting back and forth between Hornet’s furious face and the wicked sharp nail. Something occurred to Hornet.

      “You’re afraid, aren’t you?” Hornet growled. “You can still be hurt I’m here, right?”

      Grimm gulped in response. Hornet thought to herself. Grimm has admitted that if Hornet woke up, she would only come back. The only way to make sure she kept away would be to either give her what she wanted, or make her not want to return.

      Hornet has an idea. She turned back to Grimm.

      “N-now-“ Grimm stammered, “Let’s not do anything hasty here- mph!”

      Hornet leaned in and harshly kissed Grimm, interrupting her. She then turned to whisper into Grimm’s ear.

      “Shut. Up.”

     Grimm nodded frantically.

      “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Hornet asked, her voice cold and stern.

      Grimm shook her head.

      “I’m going to give you exactly what you want-” She grabbed Grimm’s collar, “ -and I’m going to make you love it. Every.” She drew Grimm closer. “Single.” And closer. “Moment.” And closer, into a furious, passionate kiss.

      Hornet felt Grimm tense up for a moment, obviously wasn’t use to being on the ‘receiving end’ of a kiss. But Hornet held on tight, kissing hard. Eventually Grimm gave in, and borderline melted into Hornet’s arms.

      Hornet pulled back slightly and looked into Grimm’s eyes. They showed anger. But more importantly, they showed lust. A deep, desperate lust to have whatever Hornet was willing to give, a list that had overridden any other qualms about what they were doing.

      Their kissing began to get more heated. Hornet hastily tore off Grimm’s cloak, casting it aside. Grimm looked somewhat offended by the blatant disregard for her garments, but Hornet didn’t give her enough time to care. She leaned deeper into the angry lovemaking Grimm moaned into Hornet’s lips as she was pushed back against the pillar-

      And then Grimm shoved. Hard. Hornet fell backwards, and before she could react, Grimm was on top of her, legs over Hornet’s waist, pinning her arms above her head.

      “Don’t forget-“ Grimm panted, “  _ -I’m _ in control here!”

      Hornet only growled in response. Grimm chuckled mischievously, and, using one had to hold Hornet down, used the other’s claws to  _ tear _ through the cloth of Hornet’s red dress. It came unraveled, leaving Hornet’s bare chest exposed, and just as naked as Grimm.

      “Now that we’ve evened the playing field,” Grimm rasped out, “Let’s get to the  _ fun.” _

__ Grimm  _ lunged _ into a kiss, forcing Hornet’s mouth open. Grimm cupped Hornet’s face keeping her still as she let out a muffled cry of surprise. Their tongues wrestled, locked in a battle for control.

      Hornet began to feel Grimm shifting. It wa slow at first- barely noticeable. However, Grimm clearly began to move. Rapidly. Frantically, even.

      A soft moan escaped from Grimm’s lips as she  _ rolled  _ her hips against Hornet’s leg.

      “ _ Oh no you don’t!”  _ Hornet growled. She hooked her free leg around Grimm and threw her body to the right, flipping positions. Grimm gasped, surprised by the sudden shift, and even more so by the loss of stimulation.

      Grimm tried to sit up, but Hornet garbages her by the neck and  _ forced  _ her back to the ground.

      “Now  _ listen here!”  _ Hornet leaned in, applying pressure as Grimm struggled. “This is  _ my  _ mind.  _ I  _ make the rules.  _ I  _ decide what goes. And if you think you can come in here and use me like a tool? You are  _ Dead. Wrong. _ Got it?”

      Grimm nodded through struggled breaths. Hornet let up slightly. Grimm sputtered and gasped for air. Hornet didn’t give her much time, tough. She quickly summoned a spool of needle thread, and aggressively grabbed Grimm’s hands. She tied them together with cords and cords of string and intricate knots until she was sure they were secure. She then tied a loop around Grimm’s neck, keeping a second loop curled around Hornet’s finger.

      “From now on-“ Hornet ordered, “-you are my  _ slave _ . My  _ pet _ . What I say, you do. Understand?”

      Grimm looked at Hornet, utter loathing blazing in her eyes. “ _ Damn you-!” _

__ Hornet harshly yanked on the cord, cutting her off. “ _ Understand? _ ”

      Grimm swallowed nervously. “Yes.”

      “Good.” Hornet said. She placed the palm of her hand on Grimm’s chest and, in a certain forceful but gentle way, pressed Grimm back to the ground. She shuffled forewords until she was right above Grimm’s face, before turning around.

      “Now,” Hornet mused, spreading her legs apart ever so slightly, “I’m sure you know what to do.”

      Grimm hesitated and looked at Hornet’s entrance. A small amount of precum glistened over the surface. Hornet could feel Grimm’s uncomfortableness- and  _ relished _ in it.

      “What are you waiting for?” Hornet said, sternly. Grimacing, Grimm tentatively planted a kiss on the clit, and Hornet encourages her, humming in satisfaction. Grimm ran her tongue along her clit. Hornet shivered as she felt it glide over the nub. Again, and again, Grimm lapped at Hornet’s wet snatch, increasing in speed after each repetition. Hornet leaned forward slightly, placing a hand on Grimm’s carapace for support.

      “Go further,” Hornet ordered, lowering her abdomen. Grimm, extending her tongue deeper into Hornet’s folds.

      She started shallow and slow, barely poking in. Steadily, though, she progressed. Hornet felt Grimm’s tongue move in and out, in and out. Butterflies formed in her stomach as Grimm stimulated her folds.

      Still, as much as she enjoyed this new sensation, she quickly grew bored. She sharply tugged on the cord.

      “ _ Faster _ .” She demanded. “Please your Queen.”

      Grimm obliged. She plunged her tongue deep into Hornet.

      She instantly felt the effect. She had never been like this with anyone before. She had never been  _ with  _ anyone before.

      She had no idea just how much she was missing out on.

Every small movement of Grimm’s tongue, every tantalizing breath from her mouth, every  _ thing  _ that Grimm did felt like pure bliss. Her tongue glided in and out of Hornet, pumping, swirling, and riling her up more and more. Grimm’s tongue was long, much longer than Hornet had expected, and vaguely shaped like a tentacle. Grimm obeyed Hornet’s commands, becoming faster, rougher, more energetic. Soon, Hornet began to feel a new sensation. It started out as a tingling feeling, a burst of energy in her chest. As Grimm worked her over with her tongue, she felt something in her abdomen tense up, like a coil becoming tighter and tighter. Hornet began to moan and ground down against Grimm’s face as she became closer and closer to  _ something _ . Her entrance became wetter, spilling down slightly. She panted hot and heavy breaths, never feeling as if she had enough air.

      Finally, she reached a tipping point. The energy she felt building in her abdomen suddenly released itself, uncoiling into an explosion of ecstasy. Her muscles clamped down, pulsating against Grimm. Hornet saw stars as waves upon waves of pure pleasure rocked her entire body.

       After a high that felt like eternity, Hornet slowly came back down to earth. Her muscles suddenly became tired, and she went limp, leaning forward against Grimm’s chest. She drew in multiple deep breaths, trying to calm down.

      “So,” Grimm muttered, “First time, huh?”

      Grimm’s comment snapped Hornet back to attention. Slowly, she stood herself up, her shaky knees almost giving out from under her. She called her nail back over to her, knowing that she was only in a dream, and yet still feeling more secure with it.

      “So, are you going to untie me?” Grimm asked. Was there a hint of begging in her voice?

      Hornet chuckled. “Actually, I think I have everything I wanted.” She grinned mischievously.

      Seeing Grimm’s shocked expression was almost as good as Hornet’s recent “activities” with her.

      “W-What?!” She sputtered out, “You can’t do that! I’m not done yet!”

      “But I am!” Hornet chirped back, as she made her way to the small clearing’s exit.

      “That’s not fair!” Grimm called out. “I’m not finished!  _ I need to finish!” _

__ This time, she was most  _ definitely  _ begging. Hornet didn’t even look back as grim pleaded and called for her.

      Something told Hornet she would need a new set of sheets when she woke up. For now, though, she was content with having Grimm out of her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic! I hope it’s not too obvious. Any suggestions would be amazing! Also feels free to point out any typos I missed!


End file.
